The Original Outcome
by Firey-Earth-Girl
Summary: set 3 YEARS after FANG (yeah I have changed it :s). Max and Fang's relationship is going strong, but more of Itex's secrets are revealed. A new flock appears out of the blue... why does Dr.M know them? How are all of them connected to Max's flock? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :) Rating Might go up to M, But probably not xD Disclaimer: I don't own any Maximum ride characters cept the OC:)
1. Chapter 1: Flying High

**Here are the ages:**

**Max + Fang: 18 **

**Iggy: 17 **

**Nudge: 15**

**Gazzy/ The gasman: 12**

**Angle: 9**

**this is set after _FANG_. _this is going to be short you have been worned thanks! :)..._**

**_I OWN NOTHING THROUGHOUT THIS STORY THANK YOU! :)_**

* * *

Chapter 1; **Flying High...**

3rd person:

Six figures, swooping, gilding, through the air, Waaay above our heads, making cloud angels as they go, through the mid-summer sun. These kids are not ordinary, as you may tell, by their description. They were genetically engineered by, the Hell it's self, _'The school'..._ with 2% Avian, The Flock._  
_

Max's P.O.V:

'Angel, so help me. if you are reading my mind _again, _i will let slip about your... 'Little _problem'.' _I thought (if possible) angrily and desperately to Angel.

Once again, my mind wondered off. (letting the blocks, that surrounded my mind, down. oopses..ha ha). Ill give you one guess, as to who was on my mind...  
If you said Fang then. Ding, I owe you a cookie (that I shall not part with. hahaha) I snapped out of my daze, to look across at Angel on my left, to see her eye shrouded and face looking like she was concentrating, at this point I realized what, stupid mistake, I had done, hence the above.

We were on our way back from, a weeks worth of relaxation in Tennessee, going to visit my mom, Dr. martinez**, **who is now on house and bed arrest, after the incident of Mr. Chu's plan, (what blow up in his face, Bo-ya).

Well its been... 2 hours? since our last break, I'm surpised one of them hasn't complained about being tired, or hungry...

"Max" The gasman whined, as he flew up beside me. I spoke too soon.

"Let me guess, your hung-Chopper!" Iggy spoke over me, interrupting my sentence.

"Everyone, down, down, down!" All of us dropped like a rocks in complete unison to the cover under the trees... Wait a minute!

* * *

**As i have said i am a begginner, please be nice :), and REVIEW \/ sorry it so short! **


	2. Chapter 2: There's More?

**Here's the next chapter:**

Chapter 2: There's More?

**  
_3rd person:_  
*

A distinguished female scream from above the six, made them stop. Max looked up to see... nothing...all but clouds. She looked at Fang, to the right of her. But, only to get a look of 'it's your call'.  
Then, Angle noticed a small figure dropping from above.  
_'hmmm 2 miles away? easy'_ I thought .

Max shot forward, before anyone could blink, it was instinct, she HAD to catch it.. whatever it was. A second 'Thing' dropped. Getting closer it looked human. But, was curled into a tight ball...

**  
_Fang's P.O.V:  
*_

I helped max's soon as she shot off, who knows what it is or what else will fall. Watching for any signs of movement from the... Person? i got close enough to catch them.  
I managed to grab the person, hm a boy by the hair style... under the legs and his midsection of his back. I followed max back down to ground, keeping an eye out for that chopper.

I looked down to find him unconscious.. 'yep definitely a boy' I thought, 'about the age of 14 to 16 give or take'

Dark brown hair covering his forehead; wearing black faded jeans, and navy blue top; normal black sneaker's. The only other thing was a gag on his face and rope bounding his legs and hands. hmm didnt' notice them before..

When we, the flock and I, caught up with max, all we could hear was blood curdling screams...

**  
_Max's P.O.V:_  
*

I saw it fall from higher up and falling fast, something compelled me to go get it, not the voice **( A.N: not gonna spoil it for those new to the series)**. Flying, adrenaline kicked into my veins, and made me go 250 MPH.  
I stopped short and dived down towards it... sorry a girl, instantly i could see the blonde hair peak out from her bobble, conscious wide awake staring behind her, i knew fang was above me, and would take care of it while I get this one to safety. Dark red stained tank top, and dark blue skinny jeans, covering her in decent places, she looked worse them fang when ari sliced him in the gut. I caught her under the legs and the back of her head, then tucked her head into my neck, to stop any more injuries happening, and spread my wings before we hit the trees and started to rise. I noted the feathers that came out of her tank top, she was tied and gagged but i could hear her paining cries as I was holding her.

I checked out for fang and the others, no signs of danger... weird no erasers, flyboys nothing hmm..

Floating down and around gently to the ground, I found a clearing a mile away, and landed. placed her down as gently as I could and ungagged her, Then the screams started..

"Where dose it hurt?" i said trying to calm her down "don't worry i'm not going to hurt you"

"B-b-back" she managed to get out "please i'm begging you, make it stop, make it stop.."

I carefully turned her into the recovery position and checked her back to fin-... a pair of... wings...just the bone, few feathers remaining. They had been ripped off, and skin just small patches were missing, cringing I continued through to look. Nudge and Angel had calmed her down, she was not still whimpering a little but the screams had ceased. Until I touched her joint that connected her wing to her back... dislocated, aw great...

"Nudge, Go get first aid box. Angel try to keep the pain down with in her, you know block it out? Iggy, Boil water and put some rags in there. Fang, check him see if hes alright. Gazzy, i'm gonna need your help. And I'm sorry to do this...?"

"Skylar" She replied, "and he-*hiss* he's Limit"

"Alright skye" i started, "Sorry but your wings dislocated, were gonna have to pop it back in... I won't lie, this will hurt.. Brace your self" she nodded, as i grabbed a wood stick for her to bite on,  
"bite down on this, ill count down" I said "Nudge, hold her. Angel, start trying now. Gazzy, hold her wing straight."

"Ready... on three, THREE!" I pushed straight down into the joint and heard a sickening *pop* and more screams from who else? well, worse parts over. Iggy Came over with the Water and rags.

"right lets clean her up and bangage her... i wouldnt take that stick out just yet" i heard a whine, and everyone helped stop the bleeding and bandage her up.

I looked over at Fang, to find him talking with the now awake boy..  
"How is he?" I asked

"alright managed to escape in better condition then her, still in shock though for the time being" Fang spoke, the boy just nodded quietly.

- Few minutes later -

The wounds were now healing and i took a mental check once more of her, still blood smears and the fethers we left in, they will molt naturally with the new coming ones.  
Conclusion: she was meant to die, or at least critically injured. But, There were more of us... somewhere this is proof. If this is true, why didn't Jeb tell us!

"The helicopter? It traveled eastward" Iggy proclaimed.

"Thanks Ig, Now lets rest and give these some water... explaining come's after food"

Signs of relief came from the flock, I uturned to Skye and Limit, He was making sure she was still awake,  
"you're both welcome to stay" I said.

Fang opened his mouth "Max, We dont know they ar-" I turned to him 'we talk later' I mirrored in my look. He nodded..

"Thank you" Limit and skye replied, weakly.

The chopper, It must have been used to 'dropped them off'. I need answers. and ill get them from _Jeb_...

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the skylar and Limit...**_

_**I hope this is better then the last version, ive basically rewrote it, if there is anything unclear, Please comment and ill change it :) thanks :D **_

* * *

**_Sneak_**_** peak**_

Limits P.O.V:

**** 'These people' I spoke mentally to myself. 'are the _original_ flock...the first 2% avian-human cross..._Max's Flock'...******_

The Boy that caught me, undid the rope of my hands and legs, that attached to my waist. **(An: of course you know what they look like). **I took the gag away from my mouth,  
and went over to Skyar, the girl I was trying to stop getting thrown out. But, I...didn't think it... through. _oh god im turning into sky now... ok now hopefully I won't get **voice's** in my head making me insane and not telling me im gonna di- __oh god_ please let it not be now...


	3. Chapter 3: He Can't Explain

Chapter trios: He can... CAN'T! Explain!

_Max's P.O.V_

_After Food- _

I couldn't stop staring, it was horrific, it made me wonder if it was Itex, or the school, the things that they did to us back at the school...  
the mercury, the eraser battles, the electric mazes, the test's... all the things they did to us, I never thought they would stoop _that_ low.

I don't even know the girl but I fell more protective of her, then I have done with any of my own flock, not Angel, not Fang, even Gazzy  
when he had his first fight with the erasers back at the school or even when he popped out his wing...

After a chat with Fang, i won him over, he feel's the same way about the connection to them, and i convinced him to let them stay, get information and maybe even, expand the flock a little for these, if they are good and everything... but right now something else was on my mind, Skye was sleeping, poor thing, don't blame her after this ordeal.

So... "What the hell is going on?" I mumbled to know one in particular.

"Oh so she speaks." My head whipped up to the voice, and glared.

"Shut up, Iggy" I shot back at him. I saw Fang trying to question Limit, that was watch over skye as she slept. Iggy was helping Fang and checking on her wounds.

"Ok guys, girls and Iggy" Ig huffed in annoyance,

"We will have to make camp here for the night, we will make it to my moms in the morning. Nudge, pick a partner and go collect fire wood, small to gradually thick."  
I'm so lucky, I have an overprotective mother, first aid and spare clothes, food, water, blanket and even pillows *sigh*.

"Oh and help total out." Just as one of the bag packs was rolling away, nearer and nearer to the cliff.

'Um... a little help... Please... I feel dizzy... hum there seems to be an increase of the winds over here.' Totals muffled voice rang out.

I couldn't help but give a small laugh, Iggy and Fangs joined with a small chuckle, at the ever decreasing voice within the tiny constraints. I couldn't help bursting out laughing when Iggy gave a small chant of 'fall, fall, fall ,fall, fall!' as total got nearer to the cliff. Unfortunately, Angel helped him out of the bag.

I even heard Limit chuckle a bit at this joke, he seemed a little calmer, but he's still tense.

"Nudge? You picked" she gave me a nod,

"Alright go, and be careful." Both her and Angel moved to get firewood.

"Gazzy could you get clothes that might fit limit please." He nodded and fiddled with the boys backpacks and clothes. While, I checked to find skye some that fitted as well.

I turned to Fang and the boy; they were sat, backs leaning against an oak tree. We need information, and he was the only conscious one... OK, here we go.

I walked towards them, Fang; trying to get to come back to earth from the shock of (I think) falling.  
The boy, face that used to be as white as a sheet, has returned to a normal skin tone (I think...)

"Hey" I spoke softly, he turned to look at me, "Can you tell us yours and the girls name, if you can..." (when a persons in shock, they can never think straight minded)  
when I asked for their names he started to slowly scuttle behind Fang... hum... Someone's found a new friend it seems.

The boy stopped and looked at me, he seemed easy on the eyes, you could see almost everything he _wanted__ you_ to see.  
"I'm Limit, my Gi—friend!.. Sorry is Skyar"  
**'ok at least you have detected hes not in shock anymore...' ** 'Shut up voice.' You know I never could decipher the voice, if it was male or female, weird...  
the voice seems stronger now... no not stronger... louder...  
"Ok... can you tell us what happened to you? Please." Fang was also using a soft voice, like the voice he used for Angel, Awww.  
(Ha-ha lol, yeah I know what that means. :P)

"I...see... uh... I. we...*humph*" Limit stopped talking, with a silent sigh and started again, with and unsure face, overtaking his features,  
"I can't exactly tell you...but I unn... I can show you..." he said again.  
Fang and I looked at each other. "What do you mean?" We both spoke simultaneously. (((Oh yeah I also know what that means! :D )))  
** 'Can you spell: simultaneously?' **the annoying robotic voice, spoke _into __my head._

"**Shut. Up.** " I spoke _VER_Y low, without meaning to, 'woops'

"Voice?" fang said back to me,  
"yeah, being a noob head" I said,  
I looked at Limit, he was away from Fang now but still close...

"Sorry, I have a voice in my head, it like to annoy me, and pop up when it wants, only I can hear it, come on I won't hurt you, if that's why you're hiding behind the Goth... "

'Say it, i dare you' Fang whispered almost, seductively, 'oh so he wants to play that game now then...ok...'

I saw that Limit moved back to the girl, out of the corner of my eye, a hint of a blush evidence on his cheeks, oh well.

"Why, what you gonna do?" I whispered back, threateningly playful, "Chain me up, and do what you like? Hum..."  
I tried to make my voice drop seductively, success...

"Maybe, or I can just take you somewhere far away from Angel and the flock, and have my way anyway." Ok now that way _Hot_,  
maybe I'll take up on his offer... no wait bad Max, Angel will be back soon an-

*Sigh* Sorry let me explain; Me and Fang, are together, I gave myself to him two years ago, tee-he. ^.^. Anyway-

"No" I spoke to him, "I think we need to know how these kids got into this mess.",

"Sigh, alright but I'll get you" he answered me back, and kissed me long and hard, ummm he-he, Hmmm I've turned soft...

"Ha, I know, I know, I'm the leader of the flock, but not this relationship, I know" I spoke back, he pulled me, to stand up, and gave me a quick kiss,  
'Good girl...' he whispered in my ear, I smiled and pulled out of his embrace, and walked over to Iggy, Limit and Skyar.

"Sorry, 'bout that" I said to the two conscious people, "Ig what's the verdict",

"lucky for her, she's got 2 bruised ribs seem to be healing alright, of course her wings have been ripped to shreddes but the bones okay untill we get an x-ray from Dr. M. err, oh and a sprained ankle, but other than that she's alright." Iggy said.

"Limit can you te—show us what happened, please" I said to limit, just as fang came up behind me. Limit said something in... Italian, no not that oh whats the word... Anyways, It's a dead language...

"memoria praeteritorum, commodo nova ostendere inauditas volucris, memoria nostri memoria huius."

There was a bright light in front of us, you could hear the chopper and the grunts of both erasers, Limit and Skyar, an image appeared in fount of us, just as Angel and Nudge, had got the fire going, (whoop's I ha-ha didn't see them there I guess I was a bit preoccupied, with... Mr. Tall, Dark and silent).  
Gazzy, Angel and Nudge, turned around and watched as the image cleared within it...

* * *

**ok i made both max and fang a bit OOC, but any way for those confused, this is set 3 YEARS After Max, and the book: Fang never Exsisted! ok. done! thank yOu! ^_^ **

* * *

**__*****Duck and Roll***_**  
*Hit* Stop it! *Hit* Oww! SurfAndSnowRider and 21 St-Century-Girl, Watch your backs! *Double Hit* why do I even bother- ( -_-')**_


	4. Chapter 4: Voices? Wait What Happened?

**Also to anyone, who has a made up character please just tell me! i need some new people and name's for this story! i'll gladly use your characters in this! However, i only have two Spaces left for characters.  
Thank you!  
For all of you whom have been patient here you go!...**

* * *

Chapter 5: errr, what happened?

*story*

* * *

_Limit's P.O.V_

I spoke out in Latin, towards the guardians of the past, only I can do this. For as long as I can remember, Dr. Ter Brocht always said to all of us: they did not give us these 'other' powers, we inherited them or something, but I was always the odd one out.

Whilst we were with Skye's grandfather; Skye and I, found out two years ago, that I was supposed to be in Max's flock but, something went  
wrong with the first developments of the embryo, it wasn't human, it was full bird. Itex would only keep funding if the school produced human-animal mutations, they couldn't keep full animal mutations, that was their deal,

Their 'legal' binding contract.

I closed my eye's and spoke the Latin words out.

"A praeteritum exhibere, de hoc ostendendum memoria ..."

I put forth my version of events, my memory, from the beginning.

The erasers were trying to force us into the chopper. We of course, were fighting back. Dr. Ter Brocht, he ordered it for us to be 'Tested'. But, We both knew we were going to be terminated, Taken care of, but we had a plan, there we others that needed us, but had no idea what was to come...

"Vou know, all of vou en vour flock, were only back up's vor ze _Original_ flock, if Max or Fang en the rest of zheir, flock vere to die or vet  
terminated. vour flock, Skylar, vould hav only been ze back up" Ter Brocht said to the both of us, while we were both restrained by the Erasers.

"This vould also hav applied to Max if she did not vor vill herr, purpose to save ze world, then Skyar vould hav to take herr place, all of vour flock vould be  
vith you. However, We hav no need for you now, all of your flock was _supposed_ to hav ze same fate as vou two, but vou hav convinced me otherwise, Jeb Batchelder..." he turned to Jeb, signalling that this is directed to all persons here.

"ill give vou this much, but no more. I hav already let vou go, with Max en the others, but this is ze last favor." Ter Brocht spoke to him threateningly.

We were tired up and gagged tight. The rope was around our hands-connected to waist, and separate rope around out feet.  
They had already knocked skylar out, by winding her in the ribs and one smack with the hilt of his knife, around the back of her head.

Jeb just nodded and looked at us, we knew he had something planned, something that would save both of our skins, i just hopped it was sooner rather then later...

I flashed through my memory bank, to before they though skye out of the copper.

Sky was now wide awake, guess they didn't hit hard enough. I as wide awake as I could be, even tho I could fly being in here with them being tied together, was making me panic a little. Skye's eyes popped wide out, when one of the erasers **(No. 3)** opened the door behind me, the other just turned and grabbed skye.

"Awww look, little birdie woke up... ready to go to hell?" he spoke **(No. 1)**,

"Huh, yeah these bird's are about to get their wings clipped. You guys ready for limbo?" the second added **(No. 2)**, Laughing along with the first, Then we both caught on..

Even though there was only 3 erasers in the copper, 4 if you count the pilot, there was still enough of them to break the  
precious things that give us flight, our wings... our situation got worse. We knew we were too weak to fight back, no food for a weak and water was limited but they knew to keep us alive. and what little energy we had we used trying to get away back on the ground.

No. 1 and 2 walked over to Skye. No. 3 made his way next to me, forcing me to watch the whole sickening event, that took place. I stopped the images there but,  
i left the volume as it was...

I couldn't show it, not for the girls sake, but for my own insanity, the two erasers, took one wing each, and pulled them back stunning her... making her scream...  
then, keeping them in this position.

A sickening crack was heard, her wing was dislocated, the sound still echoed around in my head. My beautiful angel... gave out a horrific scream... the screaming continued, Tearing the ripping from her skin, her Feathers, beautiful black and flecked with white... almost gone...

I remember tears streaming down my face. Staying true to their emotions streaming even now down my face. I closed my eyes, I couldn't take what they were dishing out to her, I knew she was strong, but with this pain to our wings and how weak we were from our treatment, we couldnt stop it, it was too much.

They continued their assault on her wings, you could hear the tearing of the feathers as they ripped them out if the bone and skin. Then they stopped...  
her screaming died down.

*I continued the image back up once it was over*

I opened my eyes to find blood on the floor, and the littering of black feathers, some were white (now grey) on the ends... in fact now a dark deep red. A green tinge was now reflecting the from the light.

The eraser next to me had taken a shackle off of Skye's, as well as my foot. Her foot now swelling up, and blistered from kicking.

All of them hauled Skye up, and took her over to the open door. Eraser No. 3 turned to me,

"Say; bye-bye birdie!" he snickered. They threw her out. Before they could even turn to me, i used my last ounce of energy and rolled vastly, and swiftly. Tumbling out of the copper, right after her...

After that, things caught up in time... form the thrill and adrenalin from that 'dive' I couldn't think straight I panicked, while I was still in the air. I'm a wimp, but i couldn't help it it was my worst nightmare, come to life, haunting me... I blanked out...

I was frightful for Sky. What they did to her, if I hadn't thrown myself out, then I would have the same fate, I couldn't look after her, wouldn't have been able to do anything. My only hope was to be slowed somehow by the trees and to still be alive. I'd Never leave her, not like that...

If Max's flock didn't save us then, we'd both definitely be screwed!

* * *

I stopped the memory showing, and looked around at the group.

The blind boy, Iggy was trying to consult.. err, Nudge, I think it was... Kissing her on the forehead, and whispering comforting words into her ear.

Max was sat curled up into Fang; with the two youngest at either side of them. Angel on Fang's lap, while holding Max as well and Gazzy curled up into Max's side comforting his sister as well as himself.

Both Max and Fang were trying to calm down everyone. It was horrific, even for me, I couldn't describe it properly...

~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~

_Max's P.O.V_

Fang and I, had calmed down the group. We gave Limit some new clothes and we had woken sky up momentarily to dress her.

Fang was helping Limit. Bandage's and plaster covered his body, strangely enough he only had one plaster on his head; his cheek.

"Iggy mind making some more food up? I think we all need comfort food, me thinks." I said to Iggy, as he was poking the fire, to keep it going.

"comfort food?" He questioned,

"Yeah, everythings better with food, or you could go back: What... 10, 20 miles? to the nearest town..." I said, getting a map out to search out the town we had past  
"Ok i'll go look for what we got" He quickly stopped me.

~~~~Ruler: 30 Minutes later~~~~~

We had just eating ready made rice, curry and noodles, of course Iggy made extra for Limit and saved some in the morning for skye, but we set out some Granola bars if she woke up during the night. We had all finished. when, Limit looked past me, eye's wide he scuttled towards the person behind me, Skyar.

"What is it?" Iggy turned to where Limit was crouched, next to a... stirring girl, Sky.

"Sky's waking up." Angel spoke out loud across the fire,  
"I can hear her thought's, there's a 'voice' similar to yours max, I've heard it speak to you, but there's are a lot more than one, and I don't just mean her thinking and one voice I can hear about 5 voice's speaking at the same time, Robotic voices." Angel spoke with confusion, and the look of concentration on her face, like she get's when she's mind reading.

Turning back to look at the girl, her face scrunching back and forth from pain to anger. she's shifting a lot more now, then before. I hope she doesn't injure her self further, her wings still tender...

~~~~~Ruler: Before Limit See's Her Shifting~~~~~

_Skyar's P.O.V_

'Come on child, wake up...'

The stupid voice's, I wish I never inherited this, but on the plus side, at least I can be connected with my mother... I know she has one in her head too...

'Wake up, child...'

**I, can also speak into her mind, my mother's mind, like her own voice...**

'Wake up'... 

''ha-ha no.. 5 more months.. please!'' I mumbled out,

'no, wake up Skye...our mother's near, just open your eye's and see...'

* * *

**2? reviews? please just click the little green button! please! :)**

**its just 2 .. :( **

**|a|**

**|r|r|**

**|o|**

**\W/**


	5. Chapter 5: I don't get it?

**Right so now i'm getting back into the swing of things (with the plot and all) i hope this does make sense and that you guys enjoy it :)  
Love ya and even if they are negative reviews I_ wont_ bite you know xD**

* * *

Chapter 5: I don't get it?

_Oh yeah!, All the new characters have british accents, but not snooty posh ones okay? good :) enjoy :3 _

Skylar's P.O.V: **(ooo very brave :s)**

I mumbled as I stirred awake... 'I hated being woken up, especially by you' I thought back to the voice... Hm nothing, As usual.

I slowly but surely peeked my green-hazel eyes, and blinked a few times before slightly stretching my back, I felt a slight twinge of pain but it was dull. I felt Limit next to me as I awoke.

"hm-wa 'appen?" i spoke out, My brain still mushy from earlier events; either a possible brain hemorrhage or just sleep... I'm a deep sleeper, but can't blame a girl for being imperfect.

"err, you don't remember" Limit said, I blinked forcefully a few times and yawned,

"Nope"

"you're kidding.."

"Yep" was my reply" He looked at me staring with a blanked face,

"Of course I do ya fool, who can forget pain like that" I said to him and whacked him in the chest lightly, whilst rubbing my right eye. I heard a Girlie giggle and looked out to see.. Nudge? Yeah Nudge, giggling at us.

Limit turns to Max, and rolls his eyes "Yep she's alright",

"Well that's one less thing to worry about, just be careful sitting or moving, we don't know how long it will take to stop acheing and heal, We will set out to my mom's house, sorry Dr. Martinez house in the morning" Max said to us, watching with cautionary eye as Limit helped me sit up,

"Thank you for all of th- Wait" I paused and thought about what max said... Dr. M? It couldn't be... "... did you just say your mom's name was Dr. Martinez?",

"err, yeah. There a problem or?..." she lifted a brow,

"no no no, It's just I can't believe it, You're THE Maximum Ride...she's told me millions of stories, Well us stories", I glanced at Limit, He was smiling too.  
"I know Dr.M, but well I call her Gandma" I spoke with fondness, and smiled at her,

She looked back at me surprised and shocked, and I took note of everyone looking at Max's reaction,

Was it something I said?

* * *

Max's P.O.V

Right okay now this is driving me crazy, WHAT IS GOING ON?

"I'm sorry, Gandma?" I said,

"Yeah, Well you see I don't think now is the right time to explain everything, but well she looked after us, after Jeb got out of the school back in england-", She stared off,  
"I knew it" I said under her breath, She continued,  
"He took us to america, to Dr. M. and well she helped raise us, in secret of course, with ella and all. Then we moved on our own. I never thought I'd finally get to meet you Ma.,"

"We know almost all of your stories. Jeb told them all, and he is sorry he just went away like that, but he was helping us to escape...and then of course he turned traitorous, and hated him ever since." She finished off,

"Well you're not alone there, kid" I said back at her,

"Hmm well Jeb or Dr.M will have more information, i know you're looking for answers Max, But unfortunately it's not my place to tell you, Sorry" She said and yawned again,

"Someone's still tired" Limit grinned at her,

With a straight face she replied, "No shit, Sherlock." and looked at him with a blank expression, It oddly reminded me of Fang...

Too much like Fang, My brain hurts...

_'You need sleep max, i think you've all had a rough day' _the voice said,

'yeah you're right' but first a cave we will be warmer there, winds picked up..

"Did anyone see a cave or shelter near by? we will sleep there.",

"Yeah" Nudge piped up, "while collecting firewood, its east, about a mile and a half out, just above the ground, no bears can reach.",

"Right get your gear we will fly there, stay close. Do you mind carrying Skye, Limit?" I spoke to him,

"Nope, done it plenty before, sleeps like a rock this one." he says getting up and looks down at her,

"Shut up you" she says, Yawning "ill be asleep when we get there anyways" Limit, picks her up, and she immediately gets comfy... looks like she's out like a rock already

"Alright, lets move.." I said, Spreading my wings and taking off to the cave.

I made sure to keep looking back to see if he could keep up with us, we do move fast even for normal birds...

We all hit the Sac after landing inside. Fang stayed up for watch and kept the fire going. We said we would swap, every 4 hours, between Myself, Iggy and Fang.

When sunlight hit the next morning, all bright eyed and bushy tailed, we were back on course to DR.M's... Hopefully to get some answers.

We landed just behind the trees to the house, it was about midday at this point, with about 5 bathroom breaks and 2 stops for food, we finally made it.

Fang disappeared went to go check the area, you know for choppers or unwanted cars. Now it was Skye's and Limit's turn to gape at him. hehe tables have turned,

"Alright guys, Wings in. Do you and limit know how to do that?" I spoke. They both nodded at me and Limit helped Skye get her wings in, must still be tender, i mean the muscle did look like it might be achy and tender after the handling.

"Clear" Fang said as he became clear again.

"Good, let's move. You two, try to be normal and act natural" I Spoke to them. Skye rolled her eyes in amusment,

"Do you think we've been living is cages all of our lives? We have been to real school you know Max, and tried to live normal lives, before this happened of course" she laughed heartedly, and walked out from the trees towards DR.M's house, Limit followed in pursuit, chuckling slightly,

"Sorry" he said as he walked past me.

Fang looked at me with a slight smirk, "What?" I said, raising an eyebrow,

"Hm, reminds of you strangely",

"Oh haha, come on i just hope she has cookies ready"

At this point Gazzy and Angel perked up at this point, "COOKIES, YAY" And hopped on after Limit with nudge and Iggy in tow.

"hehe, come on" I said.

We emerged out of the trees and saw all of them waiting on the other side of the road. "Come on Max! the cookies might get cold! but then again she might make some more, or keep them hot. then again the chips might melt and then they will just be a gooey mess, you know like an ice-cream on a hot day, hmmm ice -cream hope she has that-" Said Nudge, being cut off by my hand.

"and thats your word count up I'm afraid" I Said, smiling at her, she looked at me annoyed "hhamaham" She spoke through my hand, and licked it.

"Ewwww!" I wiped it on Gazzy. He ran round shouting something about cooties, as we continued down the road,

When we reached the house, Skye was the first one there, and knocked on the door.

She was immediately locked in a hug by my mom,

"oh, Thank the lord your alright! Did jeb make it in time?" she said with her eye's squeezed shut, clutching her,

"Yeah, he did Dr.M." Limit said smiling, "THe others should be here soon... well that is if Jackson hasn't thrown the map" He joked.

My mom finally opened her eyes and locked them onto mine. They grew wide in surprise,

"Max? Oh of course your back from your trip! Come in! Come in! I have a whole bunch of cookies set out, bet your all hungry!" she smiled motherly and opened the door wider for the stampede of bird kids invading the kitchen. After she closed the door, she sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Max. We didn't know how you'd take it..." she looked at me apologetically, I looked back confused,

"How I'd take what?" I responded,

"Jeb didn't tell you? Didn't go get you? To save them?, *sigh* He's useless. Never get a father to do a mothers job" She looked at me,

"I'll tell you later Max, i can see you wound up inside, come on lets eat then ill tell you all about this mess" She smiled and ushered me into the kitchen,

"hmm, your right. But, only if you explain EVERYTHING, my brain is really hurting from all this"

"hmm ill try to Max but ill get Jeb to try and get down here, he has just as much explaining to do as me" she laughed as we went towards the kitchen the sound of munching got louder,

"I Hope you pigs saved some for me!" I raised my voice and they all pointed to an untouched plate... hehe, now I'm a happy bird kid. Mwahah, MINE! :D

* * *

**Hmmm thats all for now, Hope you enjoy! :3 **


	6. Chapter 6: Who Is She?

**Yay im baaaacck :) ERROR! This is set 3 years after FANG not MAX Sorry! :)**

* * *

Chatper 6: Who Is she?

"She's my what, what, what?" I said hysterically.

Jeb looked at me, after staring at the floor the whole time he was talking.

"Yes, but I think there's something deeper. It's not just coincidence that she has some characteristics of yours I can't quite put my finger on it, but that's why I went back to the school, to find out more about why and how they created them all" he said.

Bet you're more confused than me huh? Let's recap...

* * *

I had found out that Ella was at a friend's house doing a project for the night and after everyone had stuffed themselves with cookies and pasta (Thanks to Iggy). Skye and limit first explained what went down first, then I continued on after rescuing them from falling out of the chopper. Anyways, Dr. M looked over Skye's and Limit's wondes and treated them properly.

"At least you don't have broken bones, and that's lucky" Dr.M said after feeling her wing bone.  
"Just a few sprains like you said, should be alright after week, but your feathers? Hmm they may take longer but we don't know with your rate of recovery, all I know is that its faster than the flocks but we will have to wait till new lings start coming through..."

"Right, Okie thanks Nan" she smiled; surprisingly she's taken to her wounds quite well.

"I'll go and call Jeb, hopefully he should be on his way or quite close" mom said reaching for the phone and walking out to a quieter room. At this point all of us were sat around the table, with our food still settling.

Right seeing as though Dr.M can trust you, let's get to know you guys.

"We never really got to know you very much, so what exactly are you? Like what percent is avian DNA? " I started questioning, leaning my arms on the table, I addressed Skye.

She looked towards me and looked up thinking. "Well we are all 3% Avian but mixed with 2 different birds. We were breed, as they put it, within the institute back in England. When I was 7 we were moved to America for some 'training' basically, needles, mazes and things like that. Not m8uch different to you, in all honesty" she shrugged and gave a light hearted smile at me.

"How old are you?" Fang asked quietly,

"Were both 16, he's older than me, but I can whoop his ass" she Smiled smugly, as Limit rolled his eyes,

"Is there more of you?" Nudge asked, looking excited.

"Yeah we have a flock of our own, we all grew up together in cages." She replied,

"How many?" Angel asked, concentrating, probably to get a sneak peek at what the others look like,

"oo let me think including us two, err seven in total."

"Any boys?" Gazzy chipped in,

"Yeah, four, including Limit. One, no wait more like two, of them are around your age." Limit nodded along with her statement.

Total walked in after eating his food, "Any animals with in your group?" he asked wagging his tail,

They both turned startled. "did-did-did The dog just talk?" Limit spoke out, pointing at him.

"This 'Dog' did speak and he does have a name!" Total said annoyed,

We, the flock I mean, all laughed and giggled at this, "Sorry, but now I've seen everything" Skye shook off the shock and giggled, "And your name is?" she asked,

"Total, and it's quite alright, just tell him to stop gawping" Total said looking at Limit,

Limit shook his head, "he-he, sorry." He replied and scratched the back of his head,

Total trotted off to Angel, and sat on her lap.

"So will we be meeting, your flock?" I asked getting back onto topic,

"Yeah, Hopefully. That is if Jackson hasn't screwed the map and ended up in Canada." They both Laughed at Limits statement,

After a while, of more questions and sharing funny stories of being out of schools/institutes. We were all in stitches after sharing with them the story of when Max 2 (or Maya) took over the flock when they kidnapped me, and how she got found out immediately. No one can replace me! ;)

"Getting along are we?" Dr.M asked to all of us smiling, after the laughter died down,

We all nodded and got up to put the dishes in the sink. I turned to my mother and asked about Jeb, Even though we know most about them, I still want to know why he kept this from me and what exactly was Jeb suppose to tell me?

"He's about 20 minutes away. Why don't you guys get washed, have showers and change your clothes, while we wait. Skye, Limit, some of your clothes are downstairs in the basement from the last time you were here" She smiled and ushered us out of the kitchen, to her now expanded house... Yeah thats also the reason we went for a little while to get us out of the way.  
There were now 5 bedrooms, and 3 bath rooms and an ensuit for Dr.M.

* * *

AAAAaaannndd back to now; The Flock and Skye and Limit were sat in the living room, Jeb sat in a chair across us in an arm chair, Dr.M was making snacks for all of us about to watch a movie.

"So My flock was going to be replaced by Skye and her flock, if I wasn't going to comply with saving the world?" I said slowly to get it right.

"Well actually it was going to happen either way, but I managed to remind the Director how far you've come and to have you guy try and pair up, the more of you to help the more chances. And it worked; until Ter Brotch managed to bring up the point of why keep them alive if they are not going to for fill their true purpose. Its true they were made to be faster, better and well better versions then you, but we couldn't control them, like you, and I knew I had to try something to keep them alive and to get them out of the school as much as possible." This time he addressed Skye "I managed to save the others due to a favour Dr. Brotch owed me, by the way."

She nodded in response, not giving away an ounce of emotion.

I took a breath, only to hear the silence breaking away by a mobile ringing. Jeb took the phone from his pocket.

"Excuse me" He said, as he got up from his chair to take the call.

My head was still trying to think... I have the feeling that's not what Jeb needed to tell me, it has to be something more...

"May I Speck with Max alone for a second? It will be quick, promise", Jeb said as he finished his call,

* * *

The sun was going down, the air had turned chilly, the birds were tweeting and flying from tree to tree to their nests,

We stopped just outside the living room window, I looked in to see, Nudge, Gazzy, Angle and Iggy Talking to Limit and Skye, Fang was watching us from his standing position in the wall.

"I know that's not all of it Jeb, So what's the catch?" I turned and asked him,

"Know how I said I Have the feeling that's not everything? That phone call I got just confirmed My suspicions." He Started, He then paused thinking on how to say his next words,

I looked at him 'cut the crap, tell me already' I thought,

"Max. Skye Is Your Daughter"... I looked at him, and thought to myself, 'Daughter? But she's she's she's Way too old!'

"But I'd Have to be at least-",

"Two years old, I know. It seems the director wanted to know how far they could take this. Ter Brotch Took over this project and produced more of you, without me knowing."

"Who's her father?"

"I don't know, that you'll have to find out yourself, but on her records its Dylan **(i know what i put in the Summary I will change it! So its set 3 years after 'Fang' thanks!) **But from tests, Dr. Günter did, you are not compatible to create life together artificially, so it had to be someone else." He Said to me,

Oh Great... I huffed and looked back into the living room at Skye... Who is she?...

* * *

**Right i know its short but i hope you like! :) please Review! :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Uh oh

**I'm baaaaaaacck : ) even though there isn't a lot reviews the visitors chart on this story is fantastic! THANK YOU! : ) and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

If there is anything that confuses you please tell me and ill change it! Thanks again! : ) xx

Max's P.O.V

_To be honest I'm not surprised that the school has done something this sick... I would have been 2 years old, when they created Skye. Don't get me wrong she's a nice girl she's turned out better than us lot, in the trusting department I mean, Then again I've not seen her angry, or really that upset... hmm especially over her wings. It's the most precious thing a bird kid can have; something doesn't feel right something hangs like a cloud I suppose over her injuries. Looks like I'm going to have to dig deep to find out. But, for now let's get to know her more._

_I mean she is my daughter right? _

Jeb went back inside after dropping that bomb shell; I sat in the front steps and pondered over my thoughts a bit longer (see above) I looked back at the now darkened horizon. God how long have I been out here?

"You're quiet for once." I turned startled to see Fang leaning against, the now closed front door, smirking...

"Will you quit doing that?" Smiling remembering our little back and forth,

"Quit what? Breathing?" He smirked wider. He sat down beside me on the step and kept me warm, "What's up Max?" he asked concerned,

This was my turn to grin, "The sky" I looked at him, to find him shaking his head in amusement,

"Come on, what was all that about with Jeb?"

I sighed before starting my next sentence, "Know how he just said, sky and her flock was our replacements? Well that not all of it, turns out they have a bit of our DNA as well, not just Bird but gene wise to." I looked up at him he stared back, his eye brows kitted together,

"Skye's my daughter." Fang looked at me in shock,

"No wonder she reminds me of you, looks like that attitude is in your DNA." He joked trying to lighten the mood,

"Hmm, worse of all, _apparently_ Dylan's the Father..."

"Wait but we only knew about him since a few years ago, and you told me you did nothing with him." He said monotone.

"Hmm, the school just got even sicker. Turns out we can mate at the age of 2, they already knew this and started to plan ahead I suppose" Fang shook his head once more and looked at me,

"So what are you going to do?" He asked me,

"Get to know her I suppose, we all know what it's like to not have parents, and I mean I'm so glad I found my mom, I mean I'm not the best role model but well I can at least try to get to know her. Like a responsible adult." We looked at each other at that last sentence I said, and both burst out laughing our heads off, Yeah right me a responsible adult? You must be kidding!

After our little fit of laughter we went back inside, and ushered the flock to bed including Skye and limit of course. Seeing as though there was sort of limited rooms, Dr.M had her own, Jeb is sleeping in the living room, Gazzy and Iggy were in one, Angle and nudge in the other, Skye and Limit in the Third to last and Me and Fang took the Second to last, Ella's room was off limits anyways, still painting and the beds being delivered tomorrow apparently (also another reason why she's not here)

Hmmm Sunday is just a sleep away...!

Skye's P.O.V

Even I'm not usually a morning person but today felt different...

I put on my normal fitting clothes. A long woolly tunic and some dark fitting jeggins, hmmm Sunday! The laziest day of the week, not to mention Sunday roast and Yorkshire puddings! **(Yorkshire legacy! Ha-ha) **I looked at myself in the mirror.  
'Uh oh look like I need more drops, my irises are turning black again, oh well always have my glasses!' I thought.

You see because I have 3% Avian, we have defects, every subject dose. But ours, My flock and I, I mean; Our eyes change to a different colour they look more bird like really so we use drops, slightly darkened glasses or contacts to make them look normal it doesn't hurt us but at least we get to have slightly normal lives!

I shrug my sleeves down over my hands and walk down stairs with my hair still slightly wet from the shower I had taken and made myself comfy on the couch. Dr.M was already there, sat in the arm chair.

I looked at the clock, 9:30 it said, hmmm even though its ages away might as well ask:

"Am I making Tea, Nana?" I said to her,

"No, Honey, not today. Were having take away instead." She smiled,

'Damn it, on well Chinese for me!' I thought, and nodded to her,

"Okay" I smiled back, and picked up the laptop, I'm currently in college, sorry high school? I think, still need to get used to the difference. I logged into the student section and I checked the assignments I have to do...

See we came prepared for if this would happen, where me and limit would not be accounted for so we had to tell some little fibs about having to go back to England every so often, which we do to keep up appearances, lucky they bought it and let us study here...  
'Crap, 3 assignments due, well ones half way done just need to make a start on the others... 'I thought,

I grabbed my earphones from the side table and got a bit distracted on YouTube **(damn thing!) **and played my music playlist and got to work... this is gonna be a long day...

Mid way through my writing block on how Cells specialize inside the human body and WHY they need too (My brain hurts from how to write it...)  
I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Angel looking at me, I looked at her blankly from my brain spinning about cells and their organleelees thingys *sigh*

"Want to go get breakfast?" She said in her sweet voice,

My stomach grumbled at this, _Derrr haven't even eaten yet Skylar the voice said _

_Shut it you, I thought back. _I smiled at her "Sure, let me just save this, sweet pea." I saved my work; hmmm well I have a few days, Thank God for dead line extensions!

I got up and grabbed the hand Angel held out for me and we went into the kitchen...

"Err it's a little too early for the apocalypse" I Spoke out...

Max, Nudge and Gazzy were, well almost dead with sleep. Gazzy had his head back to the chair with a snot bubble from his nose; Nudge, had her head in her hands Yawning like mad; Max, well she had her head against the table. All three still had their plain Pj's on, the rest was awake and all dressed, its 10:45 at this point.  
Angel giggled and sat next to Max and Fang, Iggy and Mr.D were in the cooking area, rustling up some breakfast, Hmmm Two missing... I know one will be in his office with a coffee (Jeb) and in bed no doubt,

"I'll go get Limit, lazy Bugger..." I retreated to the stairs and walked down the way to Limits room and banged it open!  
"Right Up! Come on!" I Jumped on him and poked him in the cheek, "up, up, up!"

"Mmm go away," He turned over, wrapping his arms around me to take me with him, I giggled,

"Up!" I opened his eyes for him, and got out from his arms to rip the covers off of him,

He sat up in his blue Jammies, Grumbling at me, something about an evil crow witch? I'll get him back later... I leaned against the side of his door and looked at him opening the curtains and flinching, hum Vampire xD

"Breakfast is Rea-" he ran past me smelling the Fry up "-Dy..." I rolled my eyes, boys.

Half an hour later everyone was finished and doing their own thing really... I sat down cross legged on the biiig Sofa reading a book, while the laptop was occupied by Max's flock Watching YouTube or catching up on their T.V series. Angel Had managed to ring most of the flock round a game of monopoly, I have No idea who's winning but I know that Gazzy is sort of losing his money at the moment.

All was partly quite well apart from the talking during the game, So I grabbed my book ('_Hush, Hush_' By Becca Fitz Patrick.) **(Eeeeeek i love it!, not as much as MR though! ^.^) **And started reading again. But All the quietness suddenly went, with a big THUMP! From the trees behind DR.M's House,

"A tree fall? But they don't start cutting down the rotten ones until a few months!" DR.M said startled as she rushed to the back door,

I looked out, to where the birds were flying away just over the tree tops, "That's no tree... "


End file.
